


隔靴搔痒

by sugarvolcano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvolcano/pseuds/sugarvolcano
Summary: facetime内个内个
Relationships: 囧疼
Kudos: 9





	隔靴搔痒

/ 异地恋太苦了

徐英浩刚从浴室里走出来，头发半干不湿地散在脸侧，偶尔还洒落几滴水在地毯上，手机上就传来叮叮咚咚的一阵响。本以为只是垃圾短信，没想到还锲而不舍地响着，凑近一看，是许久不见的他心心念念的Tennie打来的FaceTime。

毫不犹豫地划了接通键，徐英浩才反应过来他连浴袍都还没穿上，也不知道电话那头的李永钦现在正待在什么空间里，他实在舍不得辛苦他的宝贝还要去和语言不太通的工作人员解释。不过他也没想到，电话那头的李永钦的情况好像也没有好到哪里去。

脸上的妆还没卸掉，应该是最近正在拍摄的新歌MV里的造型，浓重的眼妆把他微微上挑的猫眼强调得更加勾人，此刻眼角带着些许的绯红，看起来像是情动了的样子。身上的衣服倒是换了，是出发去中国之前特意来找徐英浩拿走的他的T恤，套在李永钦身上大得有些过分，只是微微一动就露出锁骨和大半个肩头，白皙光滑的肌肤像上好的瓷器一般发着光。

他微微抬起下颌，耷拉着眼睛看着镜头，像他一贯来在拍摄的时候最喜欢用的pose一样。徐英浩不清楚这突然是怎么了，李永钦面对工作的态度一向专业，鲜少发生这样的事端。

“Tennie？怎么了，发生什么事了吗？”

李永钦凑近了镜头，却是同时把腿张得更开，露出了他的大腿和下身，看得徐英浩喉头发紧。“我也不知道怎么了...突然就好热好痒...”

他大概是真的不知道，李永钦被徐英浩保护得太好了，很多事情都不用他来操心。但说者无心，听者有意，徐英浩感觉自己的下身也跟着燥热起来，隐隐地已经有了抬头的趋势。

“Tennie哪里痒？”

“里面...里面好痒...”

话是这么说，但李永钦的手一直在他的性器上滑动着，受不了内裤的束缚而把那条短小的布料褪到了小腿上，隐约能看到他用脚尖把内裤甩到了一边。

李永钦的存在就是很魅惑的，但他在处理自己的生理需求上总是不太得章法，幼白的指尖在发涨发红的性器上撸动着，透明的汁液一跳一跳地吐出来，淋湿了一小片床单。他急得要死，被自己那不太过关的手法给吊着，只好咬着下唇递给徐英浩一个眼神，让他帮帮自己。

“不要急Tennie，我们还有很多时间不是吗。现在先把你的一只手放在你的乳头上，像我平时做的那样，轻轻地揉捏它，对，就是这样。另外一只手微微把阴茎圈起来，从下往上地撸一次，慢一点、慢一点，对...”徐英浩仿佛对待刚刚开智的小朋友，事无巨细地指导他，语气里像掺杂了蜜糖，温柔的甜蜜的能淌出水来。

李永钦也是个好学生，很投入到徐英浩的那些说明中去，想象着似乎是真的徐英浩在这样玩弄他，不知不觉地把胸膛和性器都往前送了一点，期待着更多抚慰。大概是太过投入，他也没办法分神，去看到徐英浩变得更深邃的眼神。

“感觉好一点了吗？”

徐英浩的语气尽量平稳，实际上他也憋得快要爆炸，趁电话那头的李永钦没注意也解开了自己的裤头，把手伸了下去，沉稳的语气里也带上了低喘。

“不够，里面还是好痒，想Johnny进来…”

李永钦被自己弄得泪眼朦胧眼角含春，又想把徐英浩看得更清楚，在床上爬了两步凑得离镜头更近，顺便把他多汁的臀肉和小穴也放到了摄像头底下，近得连白里透粉的肤色和细密的褶皱也可以看得一清二楚。

其实背过身去自慰会更容易一些，柔软的臀肉可以堆在大腿上，还可以用粉嫩的胳膊肘撑着，也更容易勾到自己的敏感点。但李永钦和徐英浩好久不见，想这张脸也想得要死，更想用他们常用的面对面的姿势来干自己。可惜明明体力很强的小猫此刻大腿打颤，颤颤微微的，看起来好可怜。徐英浩最怕他的小猫受苦，大手一边忙着撸动自己的性器，另一只手摸到屏幕上，仿佛在隔空抚摸着李永钦。

“Tennie房间里有沙发吗，有扶手的那种”

分给李永钦的套房里恰好有一张皮质的单人沙发，明明是最普通的黑色皮革，却映衬得李永钦这一身白皮莫名得色情。

李永钦猛地凑近镜头，拿着手机去坐到那张沙发上，固定好手机之后给自己找了个舒服的姿势，双腿大张着架到了扶手上，裹挟着润滑液的两根修长手指直直地伸了进去，极力模仿着徐英浩在他身上做过的动作，在刮搔到某个点的时候腰身一软，嘴里不自觉地漏出几声低吟。

“Tennie找到自己的敏感点了吗，就是那里，你可以慢慢揉它，也可以按一下”

李永钦嘴里哼哼唧唧地，手上的动作没个轻重，不小心直直地摁了下去，前头硬挺的性器跳动几下，又吐出一股透明的粘液来。

天知道徐英浩此刻有多希望自己可以飞到李永钦的身边，把他的大家伙狠狠地填进去，让两个人都可以爽得发出闷哼，再用他喜欢和李永钦喜欢的姿势做上几轮，而不是两个人现在这样打着facetime自慰，隔着根网线真是什么都不到位。

“唔…想要Johnny…”

尤其是他心心念念的人还不自觉地讲着这种话的时候。

“Tennie再加一根手指吧，想象着那是我进去了…对，插得慢一点，往里面再进去一点…”

徐英浩的尺寸太好，每次进去都是先慢慢地抽插几下，好让李永钦完全适应他。

“嗯…”

大概是想象着徐英浩又适应了三根手指的size，李永钦已经发出了那种沉浸在情动中的呻吟。

“现在可以快一点了，去摁你的敏感点，想象着那是我在干你…”

看李永钦适应之后，徐英浩就会加快速度，直接地照顾着李永钦的敏感点。事实上他们俩的身体真的很契合，除非徐英浩有意撩拨，否则只要他的性器只要捅进去就可以照顾到李永钦的敏感点，插得美人脖子和腰身都拉出优美的弧度。

李永钦浑身都冒粉，下身被体液和润滑液一起弄得亮晶晶的，仿佛下雨天被淋湿的小猫。可他的眼神又那么魅惑，半睁着的眼睛勾着徐英浩的视线，失神地露出半截舌尖，急需要一个深吻。

“Tennie里面怎么还是这么紧啊”

徐英浩的一句话，让李永钦产生了一种他真的在干自己的错觉，身子也变得更敏感，惹得他不自觉地又加快了自己的动作。

大概是李永钦的自慰经验真的太少，手都酸了也还是没让自己高潮。而徐英浩本来就很持久，通常他射一次的途中李永钦就射过一轮了，今天的节奏反而差不多。

李永钦听着徐英浩的话，舔湿了自己的另外一只手的几个指头，揉捏上胸前的殷红，让它在胸前微微涨了起来，仿佛刚刚被人舔咬过一样。

李永钦神游天外，没来由地突然想起之前有一次做爱，徐英浩开玩笑说他的胸为什么这么软，是不是能嘬出奶来，想到这种dirty talk让他身子更敏感了，忍不住摸上了自己的性器，感觉它快要到了。

“不许摸哦Tennie，今天要把你操射”

徐英浩在床上很少下这么强势的命令，一句话惹得李永钦不敢动手，急得眼角更湿润，忍不住找徐英浩撒娇，“那你快点给我…”

他把镜头往下移了一点，让性器更多地展示在李永钦的眼前，让他产生了一种在看着两人交合处的错觉。

“你看你都吃进去了，Tennie好棒”

徐英浩又变回了那个温柔的徐英浩，好声好气地诱哄着李永钦，像塞壬一样带着他进入了情欲的深海里，只能相信自己，只能看着自己。

即使有扶手可以架着腿也还是很累，徐英浩不忍心看他受苦，也加快了自己手上的动作，在高潮快要来临的时候压低了声音跟李永钦说了句，“Tennie I love you”。

被自己玩弄了许久的李永钦果然射了，浓稠的精液喷到了屏幕上，还有些溅到了他自己的脸上，有一种颜射了的错觉。徐英浩看了眼自己的小兄弟，感觉再不停止的话李永钦又要辛苦好久，赶紧把手机拿了过来，温温柔柔地哄着李永钦去清理自己，看着洗干净身子的李永钦裹进了羽绒被里只露出半张脸来，呼吸变得舒缓起来，他才长出一口气，去浴室再冲一次冷水澡了。


End file.
